In the existing IP systems, Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) packets are used for voice bearer distribution and Real-time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP) packets are used for bearer quality monitoring, session control and distribution of participant device information in conference calls and in dispatch sessions. Each participant device uses a single IP address for sending the RTP packets and the RTCP packets. As a result, both the RTP packets and the RTCP packets are sent at a single destination. However, one of the RTP packets and the RTCP packets may not be useful for the single destination. For example, an RTP packet may not be useful for an application controller of the IP system. Similarly, an RTCP packet may not be useful for a bearer replicator of the IP system. As a consequence of using a single IP address for both the RTP packets and the RTCP packets, an unnecessarily high load on the controller receiving these packets may be created.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.